Character Pages
Here is where you will be able to find a list of character pages, or the basic profiles for users. You can have up to three characters, but in order to keep them you must remain active. However, during the school year and holiday seasons I will make exceptions, and the time limit until character deletion will be one week of inactivity, unless due to an emergency. Please leave a message on my talk page if you have any further questions. ~TheTheif (admin) When you join the Wiki, go to the home page 'and review our policies, then scroll down until you see the link for 'this page. 'Now you can read these directions to begin your adventure! All you have to do is make a new page, title it as your character's name (be sure that it is your character's full name; first, middle, and last) , then fill it out with a basic summary of your character with some pictures (such as pictures of them, their weapons, symbols, tokens, etc...). Please, try not to copy anyone else. Be creative and have fun with it! It's your character; Make it shine. And be sure to add at the top or bottom of the page that it belongs to you! Once you create your page, add a link to the list below! To add a link, click 'edit page', go to the toolbar at the top of the screen, and click the 'add link' button. Then, just put in the URL to your character's page and in the 'text to display' box, put their name. You can also use your main page, or user profile, as your main character, but just make sure that when you are playing as another character your specify that. Such as, if you are roleplaying with another character, before you talk, just put the character's name that you wish to play as before your text. For example, if I was roleplaying with Stephan (StephanOfTitans) and he was playing as himself but I was playing as Sophie Finch, one of my characters, then our conversation would look somewhat like this: profile picture would be here- Stephan: {raises eyebrows} Wow. This is really lame. You really think that people aren't smart enough to figure this out on their own? {sneers} I think that you're just confusing them more. 11 minutes ago by StephenOfTitans profile picture would be here- Sophia: *narrows eyes* Oh, shut up Stephan. I'm just trying to help people out. Don't forget, *has a smug tone as she speaks* I'm a minor goddess. I could blast you to bits if I wanted. 10 minutes ago by TheTheif Then if I wanted to come back in as myself talking to Sophia, I would say: profile picture would be here- Chey: *sighs* Sophie, just leave him alone. He's not worth it. Sophia: *looks away and mumbles* Fine... 9 minutes ago by TheTheif Hopefully that has cleared up any confusion. You can use the template here for your character infobox by copying it and pasting it to your character profile, or you can go with just a plain table. You can refer to 'this page for inspiration (but don't copy!). List Of Characters To add your character to the list, just copy the URL for it, then click the 'add link' button on the editing tools for this page. Then paste in the URL, and for the 'text to display' box just fill in your character's name. You don't have to use their full name for the link, but you should for their page. Have fun! #'Chey Wolfe ' #'Sophie Finch' #'Aaron Sykes' #'Stephan F. Zurg ' #'Kaylaina ' #'Faenor ' #'Nico di Angelo ' #'Roscoe Zaia ' #'Alice Black' #'David Clidesman' #'Kyrin ' # [http://mercyresistance.wikia.com/wiki/User:AdderFrost Aracnidos Naja]